


One Way Or Another

by writeyourownlifestory



Series: CS Halloweek [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Murder, Zombies, slight depictions of violence, zombism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 23:17:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12568400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeyourownlifestory/pseuds/writeyourownlifestory
Summary: Tragedy strikes the Jones family, but fear not. Emma's husband is back. Sort of.





	One Way Or Another

**Author's Note:**

> Wasn't going to write anything, but oops! Super short and unbeta'd, so I apologize for any mistakes. Please enjoy.

It wasn’t supposed to be this way. They were supposed to be together. Happy. Have a future. 

When the break out came, it was short. Some people barely noticed it. The government came in, took out all those infected. Nobody is really sure how it started. Maybe in a lab. Maybe from disease. None of that matters now just like it didn’t matter before.

Emma was worried about going to the cabin. She didn’t know if the place was safe, but her husband promised. He always promised to keep her safe. To protect her.  
They went to their cabin in the woods. Spent three whole days making love and planning for the future. Killian wanted a baby. So did she. He wanted a little girl who had her eyes and her smile. Emma wanted a boy who had his everything. 

Emma was the one who went out to get the wood for the fireplace. Killian was still asleep and she knew he’d try to stop her if she went out on her own. But she did anyway, axe in hand. She could chop wood. She wasn’t fragile. She had gotten though two fallen trees when the person appeared to her.  
She didn’t know who it was. Or really, who they had been. Their eyes were blood shot and they were covered in what had to be blood. They were quiet. Almost too quiet. It frightened Emma the most. She was so scared, she couldn’t even move. 

It sprang into action, but it never reached her. Killian ran from the door, tackling the trespasser to the ground. They fought and eventually Emma got her sense back and used the axe, destroying the person or thing. 

Killian was alright for the most part. His clothes were dirty and he had a few bruises. He had a bite on his shoulder, which was bleeding out. Emma used the first aid kit, depending to take him back to town. Killian refused. 

He knew who or what that was. He didn’t want to get involved with the police or the government. Fixing him up, they went outside, buried the thing, and moved on with their lives.  
It was a week later Killian began acting…oddly. He was hungry all the time and never wanted to wait for his food to be cooked. He’d eat a chicken raw right the package. He was stronger than before and maybe a bit faster. 

Emma tried to talk about it, but Killian refused. He knew and so did she. And eventually, as the days went on and his hunger continued, Killian left their home in the city. He wrote to Emma, swearing it was for their protection. He said he’d try to fight it as much as he could, but if the time came, and they met again, Emma had to do what she had done before. Protect herself and him. 

Rumors went around that Emma’s husband had left her. People were so sad and apologetic. They looked like the perfect couple. So happy. So loving.  
Emma went back to the cabin, ready to fix it up and sell it. She spent the night in the bed that was once theirs and woke sometime in the middle of the night to the sound of scratching. She went to the door, expecting to find a lost dog. Not her lost husband.

Or what was left of her husband. Killian was red eyed and bloody. He had matted fur on his clothes, which were torn up and messy. He looked at her and lifted his hand. It was covered in blood and dirt. 

Emma stood frozen, knowing she had to move. To find a weapon of any kind and destroy this creature that was one the man she loved. 

He touched her cheek with his ice cold finger tip. “Ma.” He muttered. He took a slow inhale, his eyes closing tightly. “Ma.” 

Emma backed away, grabbing the frying pan. She would hit him until she couldn’t any longer. Bash his head in until whatever was left inside of his head was splitting out onto the wooden floor. She lifted it, ready to swing.

“Emma.” 

The voice sounded so slow, so determined. Emma paused her movements, watching him. He repeated her name, stepping towards her. He touched her cheek again with his open hand. Whatever was covering him stained her skin, but Emma couldn’t give a damn.

She went out a week later, out to a bar in town. She needed a drink, to get her mind off things. She met a man named Walsh. He was nice. Witty. No real friends, or so he said. Traveling around, looking for a place to stay.

Emma knew just the place. 

She took him out into the cabin, letting him kiss her and touch her all the way. She lead him deep inside, into the second bedroom. Same room she planned on making up and turning into a nursery. Sadly, that time never came. She told him to stay there and wait for her.

Turning on her heel, she went to the next bedroom over, the room she called her own. There was her husband, chained by the neck, standing in the corner. She walked over, using the key around her neck. 

“Supper time.” She told him, unlocking the chain. 

Killian took a long inhale before running out. There were screams and cries of help. There was a mess she’d have to clean up, but she didn’t care about it. Animal lasted a good while, but it was people that calmed his nerves. People that quenched his thirst. 

When he ate them, Killian seemed more like…Killian. It wasn’t ideal. It wasn’t perfect. Their lives weren’t supposed to be like this. 

But they were and they had to adapt.

Knowing he couldn’t be trusted, Killian went back into the corner of their room, remaining still as his wife chained him back up. He placed cold hands on her shoulders. He held her close, his forehead touching her own. He whispered her name, taking in her smell and everything about her. 

Emma wasn’t happy with how things turned out, but she accepted it for what it was. 

They didn’t know why he was the way he was. Why he could resist breaking away. Why he could resist her. Maybe there was some big, philosophical reasoning to it. Maybe it was true love. Emma Swan didn’t care.

Her husband was home, in one way or another.


End file.
